hermandadlhemifandomcom_es-20200213-history
La biblia
thumb|328px|Los hermanos escriben la biblia mientras ven una prostipiñata Agenda de mierda Libro sagrado que contiene sagradas las mamadas y estupidces que se suelen decir a diario escrituras que proclaman los hermanos. Evangelio segun San Vitor *Durante la clase de estadistica "Jaja que chiste tan divertido, hasta yo lo entendi" (hablando entre los dientes) *Canto guturales pero tengo arena en los ojos *Mi tia es el hombre que excita a Diego Laisa pero tengo arena en los ojos *Trabaje en los reyes pero tengo arena en los ojos *Que Fffffforever Alone *Durante la clase de frances: - (Nataly) Como se pronuncia? (Vitor) Vous Avez :D (Nataly) ¿Por que? (Vitor) :pokerface: fuuuuu *Tengo reflejos de puta *Su cola tiene forma de corazon, entonces se lo voy a romper *Ching On Ching Off *Christoper Dolan Nolan *The Ricardo s Arjona Experience *Esta graznando (graznar) Quack Quack Escribe la primera sección de tu artículo aquí. Evangelio segun San Bergamino **Quiero llorar, pero tengo arena en mis ojos **No tengo bajista pero tengo arena en mis ojos **Paresco mujer pero tengo arena en los ojos **¿Que no esta claro? Ferrin Evangelio segun Doctor Cañon San Calvete thumb|San Calsexy y en sus manos la sagrada biblia *Este alcohol es el que usan para los adulterios *Calvete contorsiona sus caderas *Vic Vaporu en el pito para que no lo sienta en el pecho *Tu me lo mamas es un palindromo ¿ Com asi? Si, es que tu me lo mamas al derecho y al reves *Habian unos guerrilleros y habian unos guerrilleros y habian unos guerrilleros...bis *Choque de cuellos *Jay Jay el avioncito y Harold el helicoptero O_o *No te hare nada, nada decente *Calvete se postra ante Victor cual caballero *Si metiste un golazo seguro eres un trolazo, si ya vas 2-0 metemelo en el trasero (notese lo novedoso de las Calvefrases) *Soho, nuesta mejor seleccion de camisetas mojadas (las camisetas mojadas ahí colgadas) *Cual A? Voila *Victor sale en una foto con cara de mujer...uff solo pongale pechos y listo :D ( WTF) *Victor..¿Ud quiere novia? (victor) -Si- (calvete) ¿ Para que? (personalmente mi troll favorito jajajajajaajajaj) *¿Que? ¿Que que es lo que hace en las noches?! Calvete a Cardozo Evangelio segun San Rozo *Aumento el Ki (refiriendose a Fabian o uno de los profesores Frikis) *Willy Wonka el actor de "En busca de la felicidad" *Dijo 50 cent sin saber quien era 50 cent jajajajaja *Fulcan Rocio Cagablando *Soy Pirata *Haleme el dedo *Transito intestinal lento? SI lo mio es una autopista *Es lento pero contento *(Aleja) ¿ Quien erupto? A que no adivina? XD *(Cardozo) Que me mira hpta!??? (Rozo) Buscandole forma hpta! *Reza como jugador de futbol (refiriendose a Bedoya) Evangelio segun San Japo *Mujer con bozo, que delicioso *(Calvete) sigo esperando Victor (Japo) su mama esta esperando) (Calvete si su mama esta esperando un hijo mio) Evangelio segun San Dimitri *Schopenhauer, Tchaikovsky, Dostoyevsky y su primo Chevchenko *Se la cogio el inspector...¿Cual Inspector? Gadget *Go go Gadget (añadase la palabra que quiera) *El carro del inspector Gadget que habla como Costeño (ya sabemos que Costeño) *´Putas de Blue *Las oportunidades son como el agua *(Victor) Protagonsita de novel protagonista de novela (dimi) Pirata pirata! *Diferentes generos Hombre-Mujer-Guerrillero *Hubiera sacado 10...si hubiera hecho algo *Mi suegro tiene cara de gil, sin ofender *Cual era el programa favorito de la infancia de Fabian? Cubitos *Oiga Roger venga ( Roger se levanta dejando su puesto creyendo que se sentara con nosotros) ...Mire me guitarra *Oiga Roger, venga aqui hay un puesto libre, de hecho hay 4 puestos libres, vamonos muchachos. *¿ De que color son las bolas? *Que me viole un orco negro sino es cierto *¿ Quien no ha consumido crack? *Durante la clase de etica una actividad (amigos/ familia/ otros) (dimi) jumm Minecraft... (calvete) en que lo va a poner? en otros? (dimi) no, en amigos QUE FOREVER ALONE XD *Cañ On Cañ Off *Diga algo en frances...Alejandra *(cardozo) Oiga que tiene de Nirvana (jane) Porno *Roger esta en el convento digo en el convenio *Marce, digo Parce Evangelios segun San Igor Cuello *Me abrazo en seis meses *A mi antes me solian perseguir las mujeres *Que rabonada, eso me decian anoche *Solo me falta todo eso que esta en el tablero *El profesor de fisica trabaja en esa casa de las pistas de blue *Perro Chincher...(todos) es Pincher... *!Cuello Chistes! *Orco negro de la comuna 13 *Todos los enanos son iguales *Tiene mas entradas que Bogota (hablando de la calvicie de Henao) *Tiene Olor...como a costeño *Deportivo Neru *Sister Colombia (Señal Colombia) *No se llora sobre la leche derramada (Refiriendose al episodio Aguasblancas) Evangelio segun San Guty *El diario de Chihiro....Es el viaje ¬¬ *Le sale bigote como Play Doh (refiriendose al man de 10) *Somaleño de corazon....Es somalie *Señores esto no es una tienda de historietas...Ojala lo fuera :( *Lo echan hasta de su grupo, como nosotros (hablando de Roger) *Guty se come un chicle (dimi) se comio el chicle para hablar con la profe verdad? (Guty) si (Dimi) le va a decir que lo bote XD *¿Como trollear sin mover un dedo? Episodio del balon de futbol *Its trolling time, es tiempo de cagar Evangelio Segun San Puto Cardozo *Error 404 cuello not found *Tecnico Rabon *Tono erotico de Gustavo *Tocapezones *"Amigos" Matematicas asi les dices a los numeros *Sebastina hackea el sistema del colegio *Calvete se pone horny para ver a Rozo *Power Ranger Nigga *¿ Por que eres tan gay? Con tono gay *¿ Cual quemada ? Su abuela en tanga *Memento *Chimp and Cum *Hidrocum *Calvete accidentalmente le tumba la leche a Cardozo (cardozo) Maldito estupido!!!!! marica se me rego la leche *Garavictor Hechos de los Apostoles *Rozo durmio con la bata de Yizeth y se la puso a una muñeca sistem *Diego aplaude mientras escucha metallica (parecia especial) *Vergamino en el dia, Cucamino en la noche *Victor es un actor porno los Domingos y de tiempo completo *Sin razon se llevan a la carcel al profesor de fisica *Doctor Cañon = Calvete Horny *Hay que echarle perfume a la maleta de Igor *Diego tiene osteoporosis, por eso perdio el cuello *Adolfin, Ezequiel y Toñito...los borradores *♪ ♫ ♩ como me haces falta ♪ ♫ ♩ *El profesor de estadistica sorprende a Dimi tapando un penal en PES y celebrandolo XD *Vendo besos a 100 ¿en un colegio de hombres? ¿ por que solo a $100? ff you know what I mean